1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method for managing resources in a mobile terminal having at least one display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals function muck like a mobile entertainment system. For example, mobile terminal users can watch a video, listen to music, surf the Internet or play games on their mobile terminal. Thus, users are spending more and more time on their mobile terminal.
However, because related art mobile terminals generally include a single display unit and provide one function at a time, it is difficult for the user to perform multiple tasks at the same time. For example, when the user is watching a movie, playing a game or performing some other multimedia streaming service on the terminal, and he or she simultaneously receives a phone call or text message, the user has to stop watching the movie, playing the game, etc. and answer or reply to the phone call or text message. Thus, the related art mobile terminal restricts the amount of multitasking that can be performed by the user.